warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bone
Image Was the image on this page approved by the PCA? I'm dumb and I don't know. X3 [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page! =) 21:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, I'll ask bramble. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so either, because I think Shimmerpool has that picture reserved--Nightfall101 23:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) There's no images!?!?!?! PCA is taking care of it, so calm down. 04:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Didn't he have reinforced claws?--Crowpool (talk) 19:30, June 3, 2014 (UTC) He already has some, check the image. 19:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes but it doesn't say so in the description.--Crowpool (talk) 20:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Bone and the apprentices Bone was killed by the apprentices. Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Tawnypaw. Epic fail! Like Scourge, his residence is unknown. I have no idea why Erin Hunter doesn`t confirm the residence of Scourge and Bone. Sign with your siggie please, and it's because they didn't beileve in StarClan Rainear Let the rain guide you 01:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Charart Is Bone's charart being fixed? He should have one. VioletwingFly away with me! 23:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is. PCA is re-doing the rogue blanks. 23:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Deputy and Bone's Death Squirrelxbramble235 11:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Shouldn't Bone have a deputy charart? And shouldn't the apprentices that killed Bone be named? No. Bone was never officially a deputy, since BloodClan wasn't an official clan. Also, does it matter if they're named? Honestly, no. We don't need to overuse names in articles... 11:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelxbramble235 22:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) He was still technically deputy. But not a deputy in the Clan sense. Does this mean that anyone who is the assumed second-in-command of any group should get a deputy picture? If you really want to fight this, bring your discussion to PCA as it is inappropriate for a talk page 22:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Cats of the Clans So, in Cats of the Clans, if I remember correctly, there is a black and white cat, and a brown cat. This means either Scourge or Bone was shown with a wrong apperance. Should we put this into Bone's article? Kittykat4646 10:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Trivia? May I create a trivia section? Because in Cats of the Clans ''on Bone and Scourge's page there is a brown and black cat, and a black and white cat. This means one of them was shown with an incorrect description. Kittykat4646 03:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat46467 :No, because that wasn't a black and brown cat. Plus, that would be assuming, something we don't do here. :Ok. Sorry. Kittykat4646 03:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC)kittykat4646 00:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Bone's Collar Uh, have you guys noticed something...odd? It's Bone's collar, on his immage page. It's rainbow ''rainbow RAINBOW!!!!!! I don't really think it suits Bone. And after all, in Cats of the Clans, he's depicted with an orange collar if you look closely. Should this be trivia or something? RiverfurofRiverClan (talk) 19:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Ri√erƒur øƒ RiverÇlån Get over it. It's just a color. Honestly, it's artist's choice as to what the collar color can be. Also, we don't go by manga and field guide images, since they're often inaccurate. ^--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 20:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC)firnenrules9678 It doesn't actulally say Bone has a collar on page 228-229. It says ''"Now Firestar could see that the collar Scourge wore around his neck was studded with teeth - the teeth of dogs, and ... cats' teeth, too. Great StarClan! Did they kill their own kind and wear the teeth as trophies? Others of the cats were wearing the same grisly ornaments." The Darkest Hour 228 -229. ''So it says Scourge, and some other cats but doesn't say Bone. Is there another page where this discription came from? If so, the reference should be changed. 00:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I saw in the trivia his collar is actaully dark blue. Could you update the art as it is shown rainbow on thereHollyleafisdabest (talk) 07:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :No, because that statement does not meet our citation standards. Blank Wouldn't this be an unknown recidence blank since he is dead but not a ghost, Dark forest cat, or Starclan cat? Moo (talk) 02:59, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I don't believe he's stated to have a post-death residence at all, so he doesn't get one. 04:01, August 26, 2019 (UTC)